Black as Night Spots, on a Bloody Red Suit
by Marichat4ever
Summary: CriminalBug AU! Ladybug is a serial killer of Paris. She's a killer, no doubt, but does she truly realize it- as Marinette? While a civilian, she wants nothing more than to finally be free, but the voice in her head tells her to never change. Can Chat Noir help her find her true self, or will her Ladybug take control? The mane ship is Marichat, Adrienette, and Ladynoir. No Ladrien!
1. Killer Bug

The first time it happened, was when Adrien was no older than five. His mother and father were watching the news sometime close to 12 o'clock, and he had snuck down to get a secret midnight snack. He had stopped behind the couch they were sitting on, when he had seen the screen.

There were reports of a murder on the other side of town.

Three people had been slaughtered mercilessly. 1 female, and 2 male. They had multiple stab marks on their stomachs, and yet their blood was basically painted onto their entire bodies. The murderer had used the murder weapon to carve the shape of a ladybug onto the faces of the victims.

Adrien didn't understand any of it at the time, but he knew it was bad. Especially when it continued to happen, about twice a month.

After 3 months, the murderer had been dubbed "Coccinelle", for always leaving his ladybug print signature.

After almost a year of it, Adrien began to understand that someone had been killing innocents on the street. Coccinelle had even gone after his teacher in kindergarten.

This continued on for about five more years, until there seemed to be a stopping point.

Coccinelle had surprisingly stopped killing for a month, and then another, and another. After a few months, everyone seemed to believe he had stopped, or died, or simply vanished. He had a schedule of sorts, when it came to his killing, and he never strayed from it. So when he didn't kill anyone, Paris believed it was finally safe.

But they were wrong.

After a 7 month hiatus, people were found murdered in empty streets, with the ladybug marking on their foreheads. But it was different.

Coccinelle never killed groups, and even when he killed more than one, he always did it the same, with the same weapon. Now, he was killing groups ranging from four, up to twelve. And everytime, only half of them were killed with his signature weapon. The rest would be killed with something new, every time. One month was a gun, the next was flames, and then next month, half of the victims were somehow drowned in the middle of a street.

People had looked into all the facts, and suspected Coccinelle of gaining a partner. After a while, the Police had found said fact true as well.

The killings went on for about a year or so, until Coccinelle disappeared again. But for some reason, his partner didn't.

The police had confirmed this by realizing that the victims each attack had dwindled down to before, and were no longer random citizens, but were now rapists, kidnappers, murderers, and so on. Not only that, but the people killed were no longer being killed by Coccinelles signature blade.

The ladybug signature would still be placed, but they compared it to the previous signatures, and found that it now was no longer the bug, with a head, legs, and opened wings, but was now just the circular shell, with five spots.

The weapon was now always the same as well. Some sort of wire would strangle, and cut to victims down. They would also have a few slices or stabs in them, but not nearly as much as the wire cuttings. After they were dead, the killer would then design and paint them in their own blood. The blood and cuts would often read what they had done.

 _Pedophile_

 _Abuser_

 _Killer_

The new killer continued going solo, and never being caught. To make things even worse, they were slowly starting to kill more often.

Someone would be found dead every week. Somewhere new. Someone with a completely different profile. Different age, sex, heritage- everything! They couldn't find out who this new killer was.

They never would.

* * *

Late at night, on the high rooftops above Paris, a young girl skipped across the Arc De Triomphe, as she looked down for her next suspect.

Her hair was a dark midnight blue, and her eyes shone of bluebells. She was rather petite, in both height and weighing size. She was obviously a young teenager.

She wore her hair up in pigtails, held by long red ribbons, and a red mask over her face, with 5 intricate black spots. She wore a red dress with black spots, that had a puffy skirt with black frills underneath to keep it outwords. The dress had the red come up to tank top sleeves, before continuing with a black tight turtleneck, and tight black sleeves that came to her wrists, before closing up to her middle finger, where she sore the golden ring to her wire yo-yo. She also wore black tights, a dark grey cape that could encircle her, and red ankle boots, and a red garter with black frills around her right thigh, to hold a sharp pointed dagger, that really just felt like an extra precaution to her.

In her right hand was her second most prized possession; her signature weapon. A the red Yoyo with Ladybug spots on each side, attached to that one gold ring. Childish, sure, but it was the weapon she was the most effective with, and it was certainly funny when she saw the fear in victims eyes at the sight of its power.

She wouldn't trade it for the world, no matter how tempting the thought could be. It was the only one of it's kind, and it was a complete miracle that the metal wire was not only flexible enough for it's usage, but also unbreakable, no matter the force.

Suddenly, she spotted her target. A man coming out from a nearby bar. He was old to say the least, and was obviously drunk beyond belief.

She pulled out a small device from her pocket, and clipped it onto her mask. She tapped a button on it, and it sent a small holographic screen over her closest eye, as she looked closely at the man. As the device scanned him from the distance, it gave her the information she needed.

She smiled wickedly,"John Beautrix. 43. Male. Hmm, the records say he was taken to court for pedophilia and rape, but the judge dismissed the case, and he got off scot-free! Hmm… We'll see about that…"

She followed him down the streets, until they finally arrived to a more secluded neighborhood. When she was sure no one was nearby or looking, she quietly jumped down beside him, and kicked him swiftly in the gut, sending him tumbling into a dead end alley.

He crashed into a pile of trash cans and bags of rubbish. Good, just where he belonged in her opinion.

As Beautrix started to get up, she snapped her yo yo up and down twice, before snapping it towards him, to wrap tightly around both of his hands, pulling them tightly together. And by the way the man screamed in pain, she could tell that she had pulled hard enough to hit a nerve(literally and figuratively).

She tugged once more, bringing the man who wasn't even fully on his knees, down onto the pavement roughly, no doubt earning a bloody nose from the unexpected contact. Did she care though? No, she didn't. This man deserved far worse than what he would be receiving from her tonight. She came forward slowly, wearing a cocky grin as she gave a light snort at the sight of the man. He was supposedly the best of the best when it came to getting away with rape. She had expected that he would be a bit more on his guard, seeing as he was usually the one sending young girls into the alleys for torture.

Pathetic.

He looked even more scum than he was, and that was saying a lot in her mind. He breathed harshly as he held his hands to his nose, squinting up to her. He couldn't make her out completely, having been that she was standing in front of a street lamp from his point of view. He could, however, pick out the spots, and the pigtails. He then had the audacity to do the worst thing he could in his situation.

He at first chuckled, but after a few seconds, it had turned into a full on laugh. The girl just rolled her eyes at this however, not really caring, as she had received this each and every time. She leaned down, to bring her face close to his own, and gave a sickeningly sweet smile,"I'm sorry, but I don't think you should be laughing in your situation. Mmm… screaming, sounds more like the appropriate approach. Not to mention the smart one…"

The mans laughs died down and he shook his head in humor,"Sure little girl, now how about this? You let me out of this damned wire, and I'll promise not to be too… rough." She felt disgusted when she saw him lick his lips during his pause. Oh yeah, she was going to enjoy this.

Before the man could react once more, she yanked her yo yo forward, and used her free hand to pull out her degger from the garter, using it swiftly towards Beautrixs' left leg. The man gasped in a tight breath of air, before gasping out a broken scream. She listened stoically for a moment, before he got to loud for her tastes, and she took out a rag, and stuffed it into his mouth, muffling the large mans pleas. "Now hold still. This'll only hurt… well- a lot~"

She pulled out a thing of rope, and tossed half of it over a broken post hanging high on the stone wall. She tied it nicely, before turning to the man with a happy go lucky smirk,

She came closer to him and tied the rope around his neck, ignoring his pleas and promises of payment. She hauled him up onto an upside down trash can, and tied him still with her yo yo.

She smiled venomously to him,"Listen, you're about to die anyways, so let me get this straight to you…"

She dragged her dagger upwards on his chest, as the man looked to her in fear,"My name… Is Ladybug…"

No one heard his strangles screams and cries, as the young bluenette slaughtered him alive, before finally kicking away the bin beneath his feet, to ensure that he was dead from her 'playing'. Once she was certain, Ladybug twirled her dagger in her hand, and came closer to him, ripping off what little was left of his shirt, and started to draw upon his skin. She cut deep into his skin-

 _Raped your children_

She would have left it at that, but she felt like she needed to start adding more. They had continually referred to her as the bad guy… They needed to know of the good she was doing them all.

Ladybug quickly wrote in 2 more words, and left her signature sign, before cleaning her weapons up, and heading up the rooftops, to race back home.

On the man who hung in the alley, his stomach bled her last words…

 _You're Welcome~_

* * *

 **Heyyo! I had written this a long time ago, and just now remembered it, so here! Take it! You don't have a choice!**

 **Ladybug is a serial killer AU! Yay!**

 **I always find those AU's where Chat is the villain, and people don't actually know anything about him, but I've only read one story before where it's Ladybug as the villain instead. So here you go- the story that nobody asked for!**

 **You're welcome.**


	2. A Black Cat Mask

Behind the Arc De Triomphe, Theo Barbot was kicked into the wall, already coughing out cups of blood from his earlier beating. Ladybug walked closer to him and kicked him hard in the face, before stomping the heel of her boot into his eye. He cried out in pain, and his body fidgeted, but he made no attempt to stop her. He knew he was too weak, and that he didn't stand a chance. That, and the fact that she had already cut the muscles and veins of his legs, keeping him down.

Ladybug pulled her heel out, and pulled out her yoyo with a bored sigh.

"Seriously, you're not even trying, are you? You masochistic cunt."

Theo didn't answer as he panted through his bloody spurts. Ladybug leaned down and smirked, "But wait, you're more sadistic, and like to harm others, right? Strange for you to be enjoying this enough to not even try to stop it."

She had wrapped her yoyo around his body, and dragged him to the mid center underneath the famous landmark. She pressed her left foot onto his stomach, as she gave a tight pull of the string, making him cry out as the wire cut through his clothes and skin. After a moment or so, Ladybug pulled it back, and pulled out her ropes, and knife. She bent down and started to tear open his shirt. Theo glanced down to her, not yet seeing the knife that laid beside her. He smirked lightly, and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted before he could so much as try.

"Don't think, for one second, that I am as demented as you, to try and play with your body. There's a knife lying just out of your line of sight, and I'm just waiting for the perfect moment…" She smiled and grabbed the knife, before stabbing it straight down into the skin over his heart. "Which would be right now~"

Theo tried to scream, but they were all muffled, as Ladybug covered his mouth with the chloroform rag, just to hurry things up. This had been the most annoying victim in months… Oh well. Back to work.

Ladybug walked up behind him, and wrapped her arms around under his arms, before pulling him into a sitting position against the large monument. It proved difficult however, as the man was severely too heavy for her liking. She was seriously questioning why teenage girls fell for this cad.

Once he was positioned good enough, she started to get onto drawing on his skin, with the tip of her blade. But, a minute into drawing, something caught her eye in the reflection of her blade. Green eyes, but… Cat eyes?

Choosing to not turn around, and expose that she had seen them, she drew slower, as to more focus her eyes on the reflected eyes. She could have easily suspected it to be a normal cat, but no. This… thing, had the silhouette of a man. It didn't blink often as it watched her, and it would never stray it's eyes. It continued watching her like she was the most interesting thing in the world.

But then again… he was watching her draw on the body of the man she had ust tortured to death… with the knife she had used to kill him… Yeah, okay, so she could partly understand why they were so fixated on her at the moment.

Choosing now that she would rather not be knowingly stalked, she stood up and turned to look at the dark being, giving it a light frown. "You know I can see you, right? Your eyes… They give you away rather quickly."

The being seemed to jump slightly, startled that he had been caught. He closed his eyes for a moment, as he let out a far chuckle. He was sitting upon the Arc, and was now standing up, to reveal that he was indeed a man, before he took a swift and skillful jump down, landing just mere feet away from her.

He wore a black suit, with darker yet shining armor, that held a golden bell as the zipper by the neck. He had messy golden hair that shined vibrantly in the light, against the leathery faux cats ears that somehow seemed to move like real ones at sound. He wore a black make, similar to hers, just his had a pointed tip over the nose. His tail would seem to be just a black belt, if not for it's curving, and movement. He had a silver staff attached to the back of his belt, and wore a black ring with emerald stones upon it.

He smiled to her warmly. "Sorry 'bout that, m'lady. I just happened to be wondering about the rooftops, when I caught sight of a fairly cute girl, who seemed to be doing some rather bad things to an even worse man." He walked over and eyed Theo Barbot's body. "To tell the truth, I was just on my way to take care of the dumb ass-whole. Guess the cutie beat me to it."

Ladybug looked up to him in surprise. He was… like her?

"Were you…"

The man looked over to her, "Going to go kill him? Yeah. I'm an assassin for Akuma. Theo Barbot was my next target."

Ladybug frowned, "Akuma?" She had never heard of it. Wait a second, wasn't Akuma just another name for demon or devil?

The man looked to her in surprise, before he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, looking her up and down in deep thought. "You haven't heard of it? I could have sworn you may of been apart of another league. Well, are you apart of an assassin group? Or are you solo?"

Ladybug bent down, and picked up her knife, before dragging it along Theo's forehead. She didn't often draw her signature till the very end, but it would make it easier for the cat man to understand. After drawing her spotted mark on his forehead, she pointed to it and looked up to her new acquaintance.

"You've probably seen my signature before. I'm quite often put on the news."

The man looked down to her mark, and his eyes were blown wide as he looked at it. She smirked at this, loving that he knew of her and her handiwork. She looked back to Theo, and started to continue drawing on his skin. "So you _have_ heard of me?"

The man snapped out of his stupor, and looked down to her hands as she drew. "Yes, I have. I don't think there's an assassin or cop in all of France who hasn't. You and your… partner… are basically legends."

Ladybug stiffened at the mention of her "Partner". Coccinelle.

"He wasn't my partner, he was my teacher." She frowned, "My father, actually… Besides, he's dead now."

The man looked to her in shock, "What?"

Ladybug stood up and looked upon Theo's body. Yep. She had to admit, her drawings on this one were pretty good. She quickly wrote the words down onto his shoulder blades, and neck.

 _Pedophile. Raper._

"My father died when I was about ten years old. Almost six years ago. I've been solo killing ever since."

The man continued to stare at her as if she had grown 2 extra heads. "He's… dead? But- who-?!"

Ladybug got up and started uncoiling her ropes She gave a light shrug. "I don't know. I walked into his office one morning, and found the idiot dead on his desk. Anyways," She looked towards the man cautiously. "Who exactly are you?"

The man smiled after a moment, and took her free hand, and bent down to a single knee. He kissed the back of her hand, which stayed surprisingly clean of blood.

"The names Chat Noir. Pleasure to meet you~"

Ladybug frowned, and pulled back her hand, "Right…" She wrapped Theo up in the ropes, and started to heft him up. It still, however, proved to be difficult, as she was still dainty and small, and he was nearly twice her weight. When she finally got him up to a point of almost standing, Chat Noir came over and helped her, making it look a little too easy.

He aided her in hanging Theo up at the center of the space in the arc. Chat Noir and ladybug stood atop the monument, looking out at the city. Chat Noir looked down to her. "So who are you, without the mask? What do you do without your father?"

Ladybug didn't respond, or even move, as she contemplated his question. She turned and walked to the end of the Arc. "I don't know. I don't know… who I am… outside of the mask…" She took her yoyo and threw it out into the darkness, letting it carry her off to the mansion she called home. But it wasn't home. She didn't know where her home really was.

The thing about home… Is that home is where the heart is, and as a civilian, she doesn't have anything of the sort.

* * *

 **Yay! This was originally longer, but I had to cut it short for time. May not be an update for a while on this. I have a lot of other stories I need to get to.**


	3. This is important

Marichat4ever-

* * *

"Hey there everybody!

I wanted to post this on all of my current stories because it is important, and I need to get it out there. Before you read through, just know that this has nothing to do with my stories, and that it is on the topic of suicide and depression.

I am working with a small group at my school to help people dealing with problems of suicide, no matter the large range. You see, in the past 2 years at my school, there has been almost ten suicides, and it's really sad. People are taking their lives, and it's hurting everyone.

I just wanted to get it out there that people are going through with these things, and that if you or someone you know is going through with a problem like this, you need to make it known. I'm not telling you to talk to a counselor or something, cause trust me, I know that most of you won't, or the rest of you would just roll your eyes in annoyance. Talk to someone close, like a best friend, a family member, or someone even like a coworker. It makes a difference.

If it doesn't after you've talked to them, think of it like this… Whether or not they joked about it, didn't take it literally, or actually sincerely cared- If you left, they would be hurt to no end.

Some people do suicide to make their enemies feel bad, but it doesn't actually work. The ones who feel bad are the ones who were close and cared for you. They are the ones you're hurting. They are the ones who will feel guilty, because they'll feel like they could have prevented it. They are the ones who will cry of sadness when they hear or see that you had taken your own precious life…

I don't want to seem melodramatic and all, but it's true. I know how some of you are feeling. I almost took my own life before.

I was depressed, and when I had told my mom, she didn't take me seriously, and punished me for "joking" about it. I ended up trying so many things. I tried to poison myself, but because of my pickiness till the end, I accidentally diluted the poison with how much water I drank. I started to cut myself, and wore long sleeves, with the excuse that it was Kansas, in the middle of winter.

One day, I had had enough, and almost hung myself. I wanted to hurry it along, and there was nowhere to hang a long wire, that could support even a small weight, so I decided against it. I thought to just stab myself, and even though I hated even the smallest pain, I wanted it all to end. So I went upstairs and was entering the kitchen, about to kill myself, when I stopped and remembered what would happen if I did this.

I am a believer of God, and I knew that I would go to hell for suicide. But that isn't what stopped me. It was my mom. She wasn't married yet, and was alone without me. I had asked her before when I was younger what she would do if I died, and she told me she would probably kill herself.

If I killed myself, she most likely would have followed.

Just then, while I was thinking of this though, my mom came home early from work, and she started to tell me the good news that she had been saving for several months. She was pregnant, and I was going to have a baby brother.

Because I kept myself from suicide, I now can live with my mom, my baby brother, and now a father. I lived on, and kept my mom from falling into depression. I kept on living, and I am happy.

So please, I don't want to be a sob writer who just seems to be complaining to you all, but I want to make sure that you all can continue living. Find God, and be happy. Please.

And if you are going through anything, please tell me. I'm serious. I will help you through it.

My email is bunearyiskawaii  (childish, I know, but I loved it as a child).

Email me if you or someone you know has problems with suicide or depression. I'll help in the best way I can. There's also a website that I learned of and helped out with. It's called the 7Cups, i think. They said it may be up sometime before christmas break, but I'm not sure.

Thank you, and remember:

Live, Love, Last.

Don't die today, so that you may live to see a brighter tomorrow."


End file.
